The present invention relates to the transportation of coffins and, more particularly, to a portable block for propping open a lid of a coffin during transportation.
Currently, cadavers are transported from the prep area to the viewing funeral area after the cadaver has been prepared. Preparation of the cadaver includes dressing the cadaver with clothing and preparing makeup and a hair style of the cadaver for viewing. To prevent the disruption of the prepared cadaver, it is desirable to keep the coffin open during the transportation from the prep area to the funeral home or viewing area. However, there is currently no device that may be used to do so.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that keeps the coffins open during transportation.